


I Know You

by EG_Potter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x15 post-ep, Budding Relationship, Captain Swan - Freeform, Death, F/M, Gen, pre-funeral, set between quiet minds and it's not easy being green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EG_Potter/pseuds/EG_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian knows that he can't fix her completely, but he can help put her back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

Maybe it’s because he’s come to know her so well in all the time they’ve spent together, but somehow, he knows exactly where to find her. Curled into herself on the edge of the dock, Emma hugs her knees to her chest, her head resting in the space in between.

“Swan?” Hook’s voice almost breaks as he approaches her, his words forming white puffs in the cold air.

She doesn’t move, doesn’t acknowledge his presence, but doesn’t move away when he sits down beside her on the dock.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I tried.”

“I know,” she says, voice breaking, shattering as she starts crying again. He can see the necklace Neal gave her entwined in her fingers. “I know.”

“Baelfire was a good man, and I swear,” Hook tells her, looping his arm around her shoulders as she shifts towards him, “I won’t let the boy forget his father, once all this mess is said and done.”

Emma wipes her eyes, laying her head against the pirate’s chest. “Thank you, Killian.”

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I was watching through S3, so it's not technically canonical, but I think it fits in quiet nicely.


End file.
